


Home

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M mentioned, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garona held out a shot glass to Khadgar, and he rolled his eyes, but accepted the shot, grimacing at the burn of alcohol as it ran down his throat.</p><p>“What are you drinking?” a voice said next to him, and Khadgar turned to face a younger man, cute in an almost puppy-ish way. Behind him was another man, older, with long hair and a beard, and Khadgar licked his lips briefly before speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a thing that popped in my head. Sorry.  
> Read the warnings before reading the story. You've been warned.

It was just for one night, Khadgar reminded himself for the umpteenth time. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, grimacing a bit at the clothes he was wearing. He couldn’t remember why he had agreed to this, why he had allowed Garona to dress him like this. The tight jeans made him feel self-conscious, the too tight shirt made every flaw he usually hid evident, and the leather jacket made him look like someone he wasn’t. He’d stopped her from doing anything to his hair and now his messy locks seemed to be mocking him.

Khadgar sighed, turning away from the mirror, glaring over at his roommate who was watching him with an almost predatory glint in her eyes. “I look like a fool,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You look hot. Seriously, if I was single,” she trailed off, fanning herself in an exaggerated manner.

“If you were single you still wouldn’t do anything because you know you’re not my type,” Khadgar said, shaking his head a bit in exasperation.

“More’s the pity,” Garona said with a sigh. She grabbed him by the arm and led him out of their apartment.

Khadgar didn’t know just where they were headed, only that he had agreed to let Garona pick where they were going that night. He was almost certain that Durotan and Draka, Garona’s boyfriend and girlfriend, would be there, and was pretty sure that by the night’s end she’d end up abandoning him to go home with them. It had happened before. Khadgar didn’t get mad when she did that, though, as he was happy for her, happy that she was happy.

The club they entered was packed, but the music wasn’t too loud, something Khadgar was ever thankful for. He looked around the club, noticing couples and pairings of every possible combination, men dancing with other men, women dancing with other women, mixed sex couples, triad groupings, and other people by themselves. He accepted the glass of beer Garona held out to him, still scanning the crowd.

As silly as Khadgar felt in the clothing he was wearing, he felt somewhat comfortable in this club. It seemed like no one cared who you were into as long as you were having fun here. He sipped at his beer, crowd watching, head bobbing a bit in time to the music coming from the speakers. Surprisingly, even though he could see Durotan and Draka out on the dance floor, Garona stayed at his side instead of taking off to join them. He gave her a little thankful smile and she just shrugged, downing her drink before turning to the bartender to order another.

Garona held out a shot glass to Khadgar, and he rolled his eyes, but accepted the shot, grimacing at the burn of alcohol as it ran down his throat.

“What are you drinking?” a voice said next to him, and Khadgar turned to face a younger man, cute in an almost puppy-ish way. Behind him was another man, older, with long hair and a beard, and Khadgar licked his lips briefly before speaking.

“Anything,” Khadgar replied, not really particular when it came to drinks.

The young man held up three fingers to the bartender and before Khadgar knew it he had another shot in his hand. The young man handed one of the shots to the older man at his side, and the three of them downed them swiftly. Khadgar saw Garona’s little smile, and just shrugged.

“Have fun, you,” she said, kissing him on the cheek before making her way to Durotan and Draka on the dance floor.

“Your girlfriend?” the older man asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Roommate,” Khadgar responded, looking down at his empty glass of beer, and just when had he finished it. He turned back towards the bar, ordered himself another beer and three shots, it was only right for him to buy the two men a drink as they had bought him one after all.

“I’m Callan,” the younger of the two said, accepting the shot from Khadgar.

“Anduin,” the older one spoke, his fingers lingering on Khadgar’s as he accepted the shot glass.

“My name is Khadgar.” He looked closely at the two men, there was something about them that seemed off. They looked like they could be related, but instead of being a turnoff that notion sent a surge of arousal through Khadgar.

“We’ve never seen you here before,” Anduin said, taking a drink from his own glass of beer.

“First time, Garona, my roommate, picked where we were going tonight.”

“Ah. And then she just abandoned you?”

Khadgar laughed, “It’s not an issue. I knew it would probably happen, it’s not that big of a deal.”

He watched Callan and Anduin share a little look, and wondered just what they were thinking.

“So what would she think if you did that? Abandoned her here?” Callan asked, his voice a whisper in Khadgar’s ear.

“She’d be happy for me. She thinks I don’t get out enough.”

They laughed at that, and Khadgar had to bite back a groan when he felt Anduin’s hand on his crotch, squeezing him gently through the tight denim. He knew where this was heading, he’d known since the moment he laid eyes on these two.

“And what would you say if we were related?” Anduin asked, his voice a whisper as well, and just when had they moved so they were flanking Khadgar on both sides.

“Related how?” Khadgar asked, his voice almost unrecognizable to himself due to the arousal he was feeling.

“Father and son,” Callan whispered, nipping at Khadgar’s ear.

“Fuck,” Khadgar moaned, his cock, which had been halfway hard, springing to fully erect at those words.

The two men smirked, and Khadgar felt dirty in the best way possible. He waved vaguely in Garona’s direction and allowed himself to be led out of the club. They hadn’t even walked a full block from the club when Khadgar found himself standing in front of a car. Callan opened the back door and climbed inside, pulling Khadgar in with him.

Khadgar was in a daze as they drove, but that was hardly surprising as as soon as he’d gotten into the car Callan had unzipped his too tight jeans and had leaned down to suck Khadgar’s cock. He was this close to coming when he felt the car stop, and moaned in frustration as the wet heat of Callan’s mouth left his flesh.

Thankfully they had pulled into a garage, as Khadgar was so hard that he couldn’t close his pants. They led him inside their home, but Khadgar didn’t really take the time to look around too much, he was still too on edge and needed to come.

“So pretty,” Anduin said, cupping himself obscenely as he looked Khadgar up and down. Anduin sat down on the couch, crooking his finger at Khadgar to come and join him.

Khadgar felt himself move, felt his body on autopilot. He approached the man, who had by that point opened his own pants and shoved them down his thighs. Khadgar licked his lips at the sight of the man’s hard cock, it was huge, and he knew he needed to have it inside of him. He’d just made it to the couch when he felt Callan come up behind him, the younger man’s hands working quickly to undress Khadgar. He kicked off his shoes, not really caring where they ended up.

Callan laughed lightly, turning Khadgar around to face him. “We’re gonna fuck you so hard,” he promised, shoving Khadgar lightly.

Khadgar landed on Anduin’s lap, and moaned at the feeling of the man’s hard cock against his ass. A shudder of want ran through him.

“Get him all nice and ready,” Anduin said, his voice almost a growl in Khadgar’s ear, his beard scratching Khadgar’s skin in a way that sent shivers down Khadgar’s spine.

Khadgar felt Callan drop to his knees, the younger man once more taking his cock into his mouth. He wasn’t sure where Callan had gotten lube, didn’t care at that moment really, when he felt a slicked finger enter his hole. The sensation was almost overwhelming, Callan thrusting his finger in and out of Khadgar’s ass as he sucked him, Anduin’s hard cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass, the knowledge that these two were father and son more arousing than it had any right to be.

When he felt Callan’s finger touch his prostate he came with a shout that was quickly smothered by Anduin’s hand. He felt trapped, Anduin holding him in place, Callan between his legs, and yet it felt so damn good Khadgar never wanted it to stop. He cursed against Anduin’s hand as he felt Callan add two more fingers into his body, going from one to three in a single motion.

Callan didn’t release Khadgar’s cock, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh, fucking the other man with his fingers. He kept sucking Khadgar until he felt the man growing hard once more in his mouth and hummed around the shaft, causing Khadgar to buck and moan. He added a fourth finger to Khadgar’s body, loving the way the other man just took it.

“I think that’s enough,” Anduin said, sounding impatient.

Callan let go of Khadgar’s cock, licking his lips. He pulled his fingers out of the other man’s body and helped position him, making Khadgar straddle Anduin’s thighs. He ran a lube slicked hand over his father’s cock, getting him nice and ready to take the other man.

Khadgar moaned loudly as he was entered. He’d been fucked plenty of times before, but Anduin was huge, almost too big, and it felt so damn good. He watched as Callan undressed, and moaned once more when he saw that like his father Callan was hung.

“You like this, little one?” Anduin whispered into his ear, thrusting hard up into Khadgar’s body. “Like having my big hard cock in you while my son watches? Like knowing that as soon as I’m done he’s gonna fuck your sloppy hole?”

“Yes,” Khadgar moaned, his voice muffled by Anduin’s hand. It was so wrong and dirty and twisted and yet he loved every single second of it.

“Maybe you want more, though,” Callan said, his voice dripping just as much lust as his father’s. “Maybe you want us both in you at once, filling you so full that you feel like you’re being split in two.”

Khadgar nodded ecstaticlly at that, moaning even louder. He wanted it, needed it, needed to be used by these two, needed to be broken by them.

“We’re gonna wreck you,” Anduin promised, stilling his movements.

Khadgar felt Callan’s fingers at his stretched hole once more, slipping into Khadgar’s body next to his father’s cock. It hurt, hurt in a way that Khadgar craved. The only movement was Callan’s fingers, stretching him wider, getting him all nice and ready for what was to come.

He winced in pain as he felt the head of Callan’s cock at his already stretched hole, gasping as white hot agony raced through him as the other man slammed into his body. It hurt, there was no denying that fact, but it turned him on in a way that Khadgar knew he’d never feel again. And then they began to move.

Anduin and Callan moved with well practiced motions, they’d obviously done this before, shared someone like this. Khadgar’s body was full, so damn full of these two and he couldn’t get enough. His cock, which had softened some at the pain of Callan entering him, sprung back to full hardness. He felt dirty and used and it turned him on more than he thought was humanly possible.

Anduin kissed the side of Khadgar’s neck, then bit him, and Khadgar shouted, his voice, though muffled, loud. “So good, little one. You take us so well. Like you were made for this, made for our cocks.”

Khadgar nodded dumbly, closing his eyes in pain and pleasure as they fucked him, used him, broke him. White hot pleasure raced down his spine and he came, harder than he could ever remember coming in his entire life. There were tears in his eyes, tears of pain, of joy, of something he couldn’t even think of a word for. He felt complete in a way he hadn’t known was possible. Khadgar felt himself being filled as first Callan and then Anduin pumped their seed into his body.

He must have passed out because the next thing he knew he was coming to in a bed. His body was sore, but he relished the feeling. He could feel movement next to him, and looked over to see something that shouldn’t turn him on, but it did.

Callan was on his hands and knees, a look of undisguised pleasure on his face as Anduin fucked him with slow, almost delicate thrusts. He was hard, and Khadgar needed a taste. He moved closer to them, looking up to see if it was okay, and after Anduin gave him a little nod he moved under Callan’s body, taking the man’s hard cock into his mouth. Khadgar went to work sucking Callan’s cock, moaning around the other man’s shaft. It was so dirty and wrong and Khadgar loved every single second of it.

He reached up his hand, and began to play with Anduin’s balls, smirking around Callan’s flesh when he heard the man moan at that.

“Squeeze them hard,” Khadgar heard Callan say, “he loves that.”

So that’s just what Khadgar did. That seemed to spur Anduin on, and he began fucking Callan harder, his thrusts into his son causing Callan’s cock to slam deeper into Khadgar’s mouth, almost gagging him. He felt Callan’s lips on his own cock once more, and moaned happily as the other man began blowing him yet again.

It was almost over too quickly, Khadgar felt Callan’s cock twitch in his mouth and then it was filled with his come. He sucked it all down, not letting go of Callan’s cock until the other man told him to stop. Soon he found himself under Anduin, the older man slowly entering him while Callan lay next to them, his body trembling in aftershocks of his orgasm.

He felt a hand wrap around his cock, not stroking it, but squeezing, almost too hard. “Gonna let you fuck me,” Anduin whispered, and Khadgar was glad for the hand on his flesh, because those words would have sent him over the edge. Khadgar felt Callan move, and looked over his shoulder as well as he could to see what the other man was doing.

“Gonna get him all nice and ready for you, Khadgar,” Callan said, his voice slurred with both lust and exhaustion.

Khadgar felt Anduin go still, and then once more felt the hot rush of the man’s orgasm filling him up. He crawled out from under Anduin’s body, watching as Callan stretched and prepared his father with practiced movements. Again Khadgar was struck with the thought that he shouldn’t be as turned on by this as he was, but he couldn’t help himself. He may be damned for thinking this, let alone doing this, but this was the hottest thing he had ever done, had ever witnessed.

“I’m ready,” Anduin moaned, and Callan pulled his fingers out of his father, leaning in to give him the sweetest of kisses before nodding towards Khadgar.

Khadgar moved behind Anduin, giving a little moan as Callan ran a lube slicked hand over Khadgar’s cock. He slowly entered Anduin’s tight, so damn tight body, and realized that Callan hadn’t stretched him like he had with Khadgar, that he’d only done the barest of stretching and had just been slicking Anduin’s hole for Khadgar to use.

“Fucking hell,” Anduin moaned, and Khadgar could hear unadulterated pleasure in the sound.

While Khadgar was no where near as big as either Callan or Anduin, he also wasn’t small in any way. He groaned when he was fully inside Anduin’s tight heat, and began to move. After an order of “harder” from Anduin, Khadgar began to fuck the older man with almost savage thrusts. His hands clamped onto Anduin’s hips, and Khadgar was certain he was leaving bruises on them, and yet that thought only made him tighten his grasp.

“Gonna keep you,” Anduin moaned, voice wrecked with pleasure. “Gonna fuck you over and over again. Gonna… gonna… oh fuck...” and Khadgar knew the other man was coming.

A few more brutal thrusts and Khadgar came for the third and final time of the evening, his bellow of pleasure echoing loudly off of the bedroom walls. He collapsed down onto Anduin’s back, slowly pulling out of the man’s body.

Soon he found himself between them, Callan practically glued to his back, while Khadgar was pressed against Anduin’s chest.

“I meant it,” Anduin said in a tired voice, “we’re gonna keep you.”

“Gonna take care of you and make you feel good,” Callan promised in his ear.

“Can I ask you two something?”

“Yeah,” and Khadgar wasn’t really sure which one of them had answered him.

“How long has this been a thing?”

Callan chuckled, “I seduced him three years ago on my 21st birthday. Grew up with my mom, he didn’t even know about me until I was 20.”

Khadgar nodded at those words, feeling a tad bit better about the whole situation.

“And how old are you?” Anduin asked, obviously curious to know the answer.

“I’m almost 21,” Khadgar answered honestly.

“Naughty boy, sneaking into bars,” it was Anduin, and Khadgar flushed at the words.

“You know how it is,” Khadgar said with a bit of a shrug.

“Yeah, we do,” Anduin said, pulling Khadgar and Callan even closer to his chest.

As Khadgar was about to fall asleep he heard Callan whisper into his ear, “Tomorrow, when he fucks you, you should call him daddy, he really likes that.”

Khadgar felt a flush come to his face, and felt the vibrations as Callan chuckled against his shoulder. “Kinky,” he said softly.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Anduin said, and his voice, tired as it was, was full of dark promise.

When Khadgar woke the following morning and went down to the kitchen he was still sore, and yet it felt so right. They moved around the kitchen, so completely and utterly domestic that it was in stark opposition to the debauchery of the night before. Khadgar was kissed by both Anduin and Callan, not the possessive, sexual kisses of the night before, but something different. He felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, feeling a bit out of place in their kitchen.

“Hey,” Callan said, resting a hand on Khadgar’s cheek, “don’t over think it. Don’t let yourself talk yourself out of this.”

Khadgar nodded, thankful that the other man had noticed his momentary panic.

Anduin came up from behind him, wrapping his arms around Khadgar’s body, “We meant it. We want to keep you, if you’ll have us.”

“We want you to come and stay with us,” Callan said, a hopeful smile on his face.

Khadgar closed his eyes, feeling tears of overwhelming emotion form. He wanted, wanted this so bad, wanted it more than he knew was possible. “Yes,” was all he said.

Once more they kissed him, and shared a kiss of their own, before returning to prepare breakfast. Khadgar helped them, and they ate in relative silence. By the time they had finished eating and cleaning up their mess Khadgar was feeling better. He slowly got dressed, not really wanting to leave them right now, and yet he had to go back to the apartment he shared with Garona and get ready for work.

He had a sad smile on his face when they dropped him off, but he grinned at Callan’s promise to pick him up later that day. He took a shower, got changed into his work clothing, and headed out the door, passing Garona as she climbed the stairs. They shared a look, one that said they had a lot to talk about, and he left.

When Khadgar got off of work his thoughts were swirling through his head. How would he explain this to Garona, would she even accept what he had gotten himself into? He was shocked to bump into Callan on his way home, and by the look on the other man’s face he was just as shocked, and pleased, to see Khadgar.

They walked in silence, not a bad one, but a pleasant one, back to Khadgar’s apartment, Callan holding his hand. It felt nice, comfortable, as if they hadn’t just met the prior night. Both of them grinned when they saw Anduin’s car parked outside of Khadgar’s apartment and motioned for him to join them.

Khadgar was a bit nervous when he entered his apartment, Anduin and Callan following close behind him. But the smile, the knowing smile Garona gave them made his nervousness disappear.

“I’m happy for you,” she whispered into his ear when she hugged him, nodding at Anduin and Callan. Letting him go she said, “Durotan and Draka asked me to move in with them.”

Khadgar nodded, knowing that things were changing.

Over the next few days Khadgar and Garona packed up their belongings, both of them moving. It almost went too fast, and soon all that was left in the apartment were a few boxes. Khadgar and Garona stood, side by side, looking at the place they had both called home for over a year.

“It’s been good,” she said, giving one more look over the place, remembering all the times they had shared there.

“It has,” Khadgar agreed. He bit his lip, trying to think of the right thing to say. “Thank you,” is what he finally said, “thank you for everything.”

Garona nodded, squeezing his hand in hers.

They each grabbed their last boxes, walking silently down the stairs towards waiting moving trucks. Khadgar didn’t want to think this would be the last time he’d ever see Garona, and yet something in him told him that was the case. He waved at her, smiling a sad little smile as she waved back, then turned to place the boxes into the truck.

Anduin wrapped an arm around him, kissing the side of his head, and Callan just squeezed his hand. The ride back to their home, Khadgar’s new home, was silent. That night, when the finality of it all finally struck him and he broke down in tears Anduin and Callan just held him close.

“I need...” he said, looking at them with such heartbreak on his face that he couldn’t finish the sentence.

They seemed to understand, and Khadgar was led into the bedroom, their bedroom, in silence.

Slowly they all undressed, Khadgar allowing Anduin and Callan’s presence to calm his suddenly shaky nerves. He was laid down on the bed, Callan on one side of him, kissing him slowly, tenderly, while Anduin settled next to his legs, leaning down to take Khadgar’s swiftly hardening cock into his mouth. He moaned into Callan’s mouth as Anduin leisurely began to suck him. Khadgar ran his fingers through Anduin’s hair, gasping as he felt the older man’s fingers teasing at his hole. He spread his legs wide, invitingly, moaning as Anduin began to stretch him open with deliberate slowness.

Khadgar stroked Callan’s shaft, pulling away from their kiss to whisper, “Want to taste you.”

Callan moved, straddling Khadgar’s chest, running the head of his cock over Khadgar’s lips. He felt his father place a hand on his lower back, pushing him forward, closer to Khadgar’s mouth and let his head fall back in a moan as Khadgar’s lips wrapped around his shaft.

Khadgar grasped Callan’s ass, pulling him even closer, demanding without words that Callan just move already and fuck his mouth. He moaned in pleasure when he felt Anduin’s fingers leave him only to be replaced by the man’s hard cock. And they moved, Anduin and Callan taking their pleasure from Khadgar’s willing body.

Khadgar let his fingers tease at Callan’s hole and felt Anduin tap his hand. Pausing in what he was doing Khadgar felt cool liquid being poured onto his fingers, and gave a thankful little noise around Callan’s shaft before he began to enter the younger of his lovers with his fingers.

Callan moaned in appreciation as Khadgar began to stretch him open, knowing full well what he wanted next. When his orgasm ripped from him he pulled away from Khadgar’s mouth, moving down the younger man’s body, positioning himself over Khadgar’s hard cock. He gave a hiss of pleasure as he lowered himself onto the hard length, letting his head fall back and rest on his father’s shoulder.

They moved as one, Anduin thrusting into Khadgar, that act causing Khadgar to thrust up into Callan. None of them spoke, all of them lost in pleasure, sensation, all of them lost in the emotions that this act brought them. It wasn’t like their first time together, the three of them, it was gentle. It wasn’t just fucking, wasn’t just mindless rutting, it was making love. And when it was over, when Khadgar was full of Anduin’s seed and Callan had Khadgar’s come dripping out of his ass they slept, wrapped around each other so tightly that they couldn’t move.

And once more when Khadgar woke it was surrounded by these two men, these beautiful men who seemed to make him whole in a way he hadn’t known was possible, that he hadn’t known he’d been missing. He knew that the world at large wouldn’t understand their relationship, that it would look down on them for this, that it would call them perverts and deviants, but looking into the eyes of his lovers, looking at the way they smiled at him, at each other, he thought that the world could go and fuck itself.

Khadgar was home.


End file.
